


Badass

by Mystical_Light6



Series: Team Free Will [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5. In which Bobby needs a Team Free Will nickname, Dean has 2 dollars, Cas can't pay for his own phone minutes and Sam is the level headed one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Supernatural franchise. It is owned by the CW, it's producers, actors, writers, etc. I am not making any money from this.
> 
> Takes place in season 5, sometime after 'My Bloody Valentine'

"Bobby needs a nickname."

Three heads looked up from their respective books and stared at Dean intently for making that strange comment after an hour of total silence.

"What?" Sam asked after a moment's pause.

Dean rolled his eyes and, leaning forward, said, "You know, for Team Free Will. Remember?"

Sam's eyebrow rose as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "I thought that was a joke," he said, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

"Come on Sammy, I told you it wasn't a joke. Why would I make a joke like that at a time like this?"

"Dean, I could hardly tell when you're ever serious and I've lived with you my entire life."

"All right tough guy - name the last time I made a joke."

"Um, yesterday when you convinced Cas that the voice asking for minutes called **you** and said Cas had to pay up or he'd lose his phone because you didn't want to pay for it anymore. That joke."

"Team Free Will?" Castiel asked, confused and ignoring the reminder of yesterday's conversation slash argument.

"Yeah, see, I'm 'The Dropout With Six Bucks to My Name (which is technically up to Eight right now)', Sam's 'The Ex-Blood Junkie' and you're 'Mr. Comatose.'"

"Mr. Comatose? I have not been in any comas. I do not remember agreeing to that name."

"Uh, well you were and I decided for you. Remember, when we got back from the '70s and you collapsed and it took you _hours_ to come back around. I even poked you in a few strategic places and you didn't move an inch - it was like you were freaking dead, Cas."

Castiel sputtered (actually sputtered) for a second before shutting his mouth and going back to his reading.

"So anyway...Bobby's name. Something...something Badass. Like 'Captain Badass' or 'The Wheelchair Badass'. Something with badass in it."

"I'm going to be 'Shoves-My-Foot-In-Your-Ass' soon if you don't go back to researching killing the devil, boy," Bobby said, refraining from shouting and instead sounding forcedly calm.

Everyone went back to their books for a few minutes before Castiel finally asked, "How would you be able to achieve...?"

"Oh, I'll find a way Feathers," Bobby said sending a particularly lethal glare at Dean who had chosen that moment to look up and then looked down again a second later.

Silence reigned again.

"May I be 'Captain Badass'?"

"No, Cas."

"But the coma happened only one time. That should not remain as my chosen moniker if-"

Bobby slammed his book shut and pointed at each of the boys, saying, "The next one of you who speaks is going to have to pay _me_. Got it?"

"Sorry Bobby."

"It will not happen again."

Bobby leaned an arm against the book pile and said, "Dean, what'd I just say?"

"Oh, come on Bobby! Cas spoke too!"

Bobby extended his hand and made a gimme gesture. "And damned if he carries money around. Two dollars – one for each of you."

Dean rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, extracting the money and handing it over.

Bobby examined it before putting it into his pocket and saying, "And that's 'Lord Badass' to you, Six Buck-idjit."

Sam snickered and Bobby turned his gaze to him. "What're you laughing at 'Blood Junkie'?"

Sam stopped immediately. Bobby finally turned to Castiel and Cas looked at Sam and Dean warily before laying his head down on his book and shutting his eyes as though in rest. Sam and Dean returned to their research and Bobby smirked to himself before doing the same.


End file.
